life on mars goes on!
by lil-harriet
Summary: [LifeonMars] sam and annie are expecting their 1st child and Gene and the rest of the team are playing a huge part in the whole thing! xx
1. Chapter 1

Gene hunt took a long sip of the bottle of whiskey which he clutched tightly in his firm grip.

"Sammmm…you…gotta…promise me…dat...(Hiccup) you…an...your skirt…won't…ever…ever…ever…end up…like… (Hiccup)…me…an…by…slag!"

He managed to slurr out in-between hiccups.

"Look! GUV I know that it isn't any of my business! But I don't think you should talk about your wife in that way! And I don't appreciate you calling Annie, who may I remind you is also my wife and pregnant with my baby, skirt or any other sexist names you can think up!"

"You're … bloody right …it...ain't...any of…ya business! Nelson…beer!"

He slammed his fists down on the bar. Causing Sam's beer to spill over the edge slightly. After Nelson passed the brew across the table Gene took a huge gulp, before lighting a siggie.

"Look GUV I know you're probably going to tell me to piss off! But I am off home! Annie's probably wondering where I am! And I am sure that your missus is thinking the same! So why don't we finish off our drinks and go!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Don't …you dare…leave…or ya…sacked!!!"

He bellowed, Sam gave a sarcastic laugh.

"What! You're more pissed than I thought!"

He said downing the last drop of beer that lay in the bottom of the tankard. Before pulling on his jacket and getting ready to leave. He placed a hand firmly on Gene shoulder.

"Nelson! Look I'm sorry mate but I really gotta go! So you'll have to make him leave! Don't worry at least he can't give you the sack!"

Gene grunted in disgust, before chugging down the last of his beer and ordering another.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sam approached his and Annie's home, he could here there neighbours, Fran and Ian, who they had grown to be good friends with, in a heated argument, which he guessed was about him coming home from the Nelson pissed, only about 10 minuets before he made his way home. Once he entered the flat, he caught sight of Annie sitting on the couch, reading a book on baby names, while caressing her growing stomach, which housed her and Sam's unborn child. He flung his coat on the coat hanger near the door, and kissed the side of her head, before seating himself down next to her, and kissing her again, on the lips this time.

"Hey!"

"Hey! How are you both?"

He asked her smiling from ear to ear.

"Fine! Well apart from being board!"

At that he had to stifle out a laugh, Annie had always been easily board, and apparently her and pregnancy didn't get along very well.

"Well I'd choose boredom over Gene Hunt any day!"

Both giggled before Annie turned back to the book she had previously placed down beside her. She was now eight months pregnant and the excitement in both her and Sam was obvious, and they where now thinking of names.

"So have you had any luck thinking up a name for this little one?"

He asked placing his hand gently on her baby bump.

"Yeah actually! Basher Tyler!"

She joked earning a laugh from her husband.

"To be honest Sam, I don't have a clue, what about you? Have you thought of any?"

"No! I haven't had time to think about it really!"

After dinner, Annie had gone to bed after complaining about tiredness. While Sam stayed up a bit longer thinking of baby names, when it came to him, he was positive what they where going to call the baby if it was a girl, but for now he decided to keep it to himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hey! Okay so this is my first ever fan fiction! I do realise that it is a very short chapter but I am just kindda setting the scene! I promise that my next chapter will be longer, and a tiny bit better hopefully, I will be so glad for my first ever review!!!!!

Xxlil-harrietxX


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 9:30 when Sam arrived at work, it was meant to be his day off but the GOV had phoned him and told him he had to cover for Chris who was off sick. He wasn't exactly thrilled about this as he and Annie had planned on going shopping today and then to visit her mum. But he had promised that once Chris was back at work he would get the time off that he was owed, and that they would go shopping for baby things then. 

As soon as he had entered the building Gene had come running past and dragged him out to his car. 

"We've got an armed robbery down the road, hostage taken apparently, Ray's already there!"

Both men slid into the seats of the ford cortina and slammed the doors shut, Sam carefully buckled up his seatbelt under the close watch of Gene.

"Oh you are a pansy!"

Sam just shook his head in amusement. 

"Sorry GOV! It's just that I like the idea of seeing my child grow up! And with you're maniac driving my chances are slim!"

"Oh shut it Dorothy! I have had just about enough of you're fairy act! Why don't you go and grow some balls!"

Once they pulled up at the corner shop, which he noticed as the one Annie's sister worked at, they could hear shouting from inside.

"_Back off! You twats I will smash ya brains to piss if ya don't fuck off and let me ave' the bitch!"_

"Great he sounds like a bowl full of sugar doesn't he?!"

Gene snarled.

"What where you expecting GOV? He's a criminal, not a fluffy bunny!"

"Aven't I told you to button it Tyler?"

Came his hasty reply while striding towards the shop door, without a seconds thought he slammed his body into the door causing it to swing open. As it did the criminal turned the gun towards Gene, who pointed it right in-between the mans eyes.

"SAM! HELP SAM!"

The woman screamed he instantly recognized her; it was Janna, Annie's younger sister.

"JANNA! It's alright calm down!" 

Within seconds the man was running in the direction of the back entrance, as soon as they saw this they followed. Leaving the two men and Janna, to get to safety 

"Don't you dare you bastard!"

Gene called after him. Sam, the fasted of the two, caught up with the man, and once he was sure he had a good chance of catching him, he plunged his whole body on top on the man, sending them both crashing to the floor. He pinned his arm against his back.

"YOU'RE NICKED!"

After trying vigorously to escape he gave up and obeyed Sam. Gene pulled of the man's balaclava to reveal his sweat covered head.

"Oh well I should av' known this would be you Ponton!"

"Hello detective inspector! Long time no see!"

He replied grinning smugly. Before Gene snapped back at him.

"Not long enough Johnny-boy! Not long enough! I am sure Phyllis will be delighted to see your smarmy face, back in her cells!"

"Cant wait to see the old bags moaning face!"

He replied still grinning smugly.

"Ray nick the bastard! Oh and don't forget to tell Phyllis that he referred to her as a moaning old bag! I am sure she'll think of some worthwhile torture to put the prick through!"

"Pleasure boss!"

Ray replied happily, tightening the handcuffs, which earned a shrill screech from the man. As he pushed him through the door, making sure his head crashed into the door frame. 

Sam lent down and reached for the gun that the man had dropped when he jumped on top of him. He handed it to Gene.

"So you know him then?"

"Who Johnny Ponton? That little prick has been in are cells more times than Cartwright has changed her knickers!"

"Tyler!"

"What?"

"Tyler! Annie's name isn't Cartwright! GOV you where at are wedding for god's sake you where my best man!"

"And?"

"Well that's not her name GOV!"

"So bloody what? I'm the boss!"

"Yeah well I'm the husband! So you can't pull rank this time Gene!"

"Shut it Tyler! How many times do I have to tell you to stop actin' like a noncey arssed fairy?"

With that Sam decided it would be best to stop before they where in another one of their petty arguments.

"Anyway! As I was saying! Johnny Ponton, well known thief, druggie, what us at the station call the sum of the city! He hangs round the station like a bad smell; I reckon this is just what we need to give the bastard a good sentencing!"

"Alright! I'm going to see whether Janna is alright!"

With that he took of down the hallway to the main shop, where Janna sat talking to a plonk, while the men stood in the corner with DC Clark, he walked over to Janna, who when she caught sight of him rapped her arms around him.

"Sam! I was so scared!"

She stated in a shaky voice, letting a single tear escape and roll down her fear painted face.

"It's okay! I've got you know!...Have you made your statement yet?"

"Yeah, yeah…WPC McAllister just took it!"

"Good! How about I take you back to mine, you can stay with me and Annie tonight if it makes you feel better!"

"Can I?"

She asked, relief covered her face.

"Of course you can, you know you're always welcome to stay! We love having you!"

He squeezed the 19 year olds shoulders against his side, and she grinned up at him, her eye's still slightly red from crying. 

"Go get you're coat and I'll take you home!"

She walked off out into the back of the shop to get her coat, just as she did Gene was coming out and gave her a quick pinch on the bum, she just carried on walking ignoring the sexists gestures. Gene placed a firm hand on Sam's shoulder before giving it a light slap.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you married into the right family Sammy-boy!"

Sam just gave him a look of disgust. As Janna made her way towards them, she passed Gene giving him a good firm slap on the ass, his eyes looked like they where about to pop out of the DCI's head.

"Nice to see you again Gene!"

She smiled smugly, while winking at him.

"Nice to see you again… 

He thought for a moment hopelessly trying to remember her name, before giving up…

"Cartwright!"

"Nice to see you remember my name Detective Chief Inspector!"

He just gave her his look of; I don't give a shit! Piss of, and walked out to his car. Shortly after Sam and Janna followed him and also got into the car. After a long bumpy journey the trio arrived at Sam and Annie's relatively small home. After Sam let them into the house Janna when running to her sister, rapping her arms around her just as she had done to Sam earlier. Her actions caused Annie to worry.

"Janna! What is it, what's wrong??"

"Sam and Gene saved me, it was so scary Annie, he was holding a gun to my head…and saying horrible things…!"

Annie held her sister while looking at Sam for help as to what was going on. Understanding her worried glances Sam replied.

"There was a robbery…Janna was held hostage…we managed to get there in time tough!"

She placed a light kiss on her younger sister's head.

"I told her she could stay the night, I've that's okay with you?!"

"Yeah, yeah course she can!"

After around 2 seconds silence Gene decided it was his turn to talk.

"As much as love this lovey dovey crap, I would much rather have a brew, so why don't you toddle of to the kitchen then Cartwright!"

He winked at Annie, who glared at him. Before Sam decided to inject.

"Tyler! Gene! Her name it Tyler, how many times do I have to remind you?"

Gene just shrugged in amusement. Anne pulled Janna's head from her chest and stroked her head gently before ordering her to the living room, before turning back to Gene and Sam, she gave Gene a rather cold look, while asking;

"What will it be then GOV?"

"Whisky al' do me fine love!"

With that she turned and when to fetch the drink for her boss. Sam entered the living room, where Janna sat, with Gene following before heaving his weight onto the couch and letting out a huge sigh. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hey every1 sorry I took so long to update but it's been a busy week, I have decided that this fic will be made up of short chapters as I have a short attention span and hate sitting for hours, so it will drag out longer than expected!

Thanks to;

crazytellyaddict, Mindless Image, losttimelady, Ms. Tree Sap, & xX-Silver-and-cold-Xx

For reviewing the first chappie! Huge thanks to u guys!!!!

& HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my big sis Nikkitta who is 21 today luff ya chicken xxxx 


End file.
